


tell me how you want me

by httproblematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy ending though, Insecure Iwa is insecure, Jealous!Iwaizumi, Jealousy, M/M, Oikawa is a precious flower, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httproblematic/pseuds/httproblematic
Summary: Iwaizumi learns what it feels like to get jealous pretty quick. Needless to say, he doesn't enjoy the feeling.





	tell me how you want me

He doesn't mean to get jealous.   
Doesn't mean to let it control him, bubbling green and red and black in his stomach, scalding and angry. 

Oikawa is too beautiful for his own good. All long legs and thighs, pink lips and pearly teeth, teeth he flashes at girls that pine for his attention day in and out, always. 

He wishes they would disappear. Wishes they were blind, born without eyes or the ability to understand how goddamn perfect Oikawa Tooru proves to be. He knows that it's wishful thinking, that Oikawa is something like the sun, bright and bold and fiery, stunning everyone he passes with wit and melted chocolate eyes that melt hearts and minds into puddles. 

Oikawa belongs to him alone, is the thing. The decision was mutual, he trading his own heart in exchange for Oikawa's, settling it deep within his chest. He has been the only one on the other end of Oikawa's mouth, the other side of his bed, the only one with the gift of Oikawa's complete trust. Trust with his heart and head and hands and body, all soft edges and milky, warm skin. 

He wants to hide him away from prying eyes for days or weeks or months or forever and always, because he knows that it's selfish, knows that Oikawa doesn't owe him a thing, that he can leave in moments for a pretty girl with short, bouncy pigtails or long, Rapunzel locks. He knows this but he doesn't want to know, doesn't want to know anything but Oikawa's mouth on his and hands inside his own, his secret words whispered into the night to him alone. Iwaizumi doesn't want to share. 

Oikawa is standing with a group of girls and he can't help but notice the way they lean towards him, bodies pressed too close and too daring, too close to what is his, not theirs, will never be theirs, and he finds himself wanting to scream, venom words dancing on his tongue because they know nothing about the way Tooru looks underneath him, spent and relaxed, the way he looks with bed hair and bleary eyes. 

"Tooru," he finds himself calling out, lips working before his head, heart working before both, legs moving forwards before he can keep himself grounded.

Oikawa looks at him and his lips melt into that sweet smile, that smile that is honest and pure and sunlight itself, saved for him and no one else. 

"Hey, Iwa-chan! What is it?" He questions, innocent, naive, so unknowing to the burning in Iwaizumi's chest at the sight of a small hand placed on Oikawa's arm, his Tooru's arm, and he wishes in that moment that he could chase them away, because they aren't worthy, aren't worthy of talking to him–

"Hajime." Oikawa says softly, startling him from his thoughts. 

The boy looks concerned, painfully so, lips twisted into something like a pout, eyes wide and confused. He looks too cute for his own good, worrying about him like that. About him, no one else, not those girls. No one but him. 

"Come with me? Coach needed to ask us about something." He lies, knowing very well that practice was cancelled that day due to the incoming storm. 

Oikawa was the first to know, with Iwaizumi being the second, and he watches his brown eyes narrow, calculating and he can't help but think of what they look like staring up at him from underneath his boy, hazy and filled with lust, love, desire. 

"Okay." Oikawa says, and he then waves goodbye to the girls, who all pout and ask him if he "really has to go", to which Oikawa flashes a sad smile, apologizes in the sickeningly sweet voice that everyone adores, himself included, and he can't help but reach down to tighten his grip around Oikawa's wrist, and when he feels Oikawa's eyes burning into his cheek when they walk away, he doesn't return the gaze. 

"Hajime, what's the matter?" He asks, tone hush hush but determined to find the answer. Iwaizumi swallows, mineminemine exploding in his head like a mantra, possessiveness soaking into his blood. 

"Nothing, Tooru," he replies, but it is soon clear that they are not heading to the office of their coach, but to a vacant classroom on the other end of the school building, far away from prying eyes and prying hands that aren't Iwaizumi's own. 

He can feel Oikawa tense at his side but he doesn't turn to look, instead opting to fish his debit card out of his wallet, unlocking the door after a bit of difficulty. He tugs Oikawa along behind him, shutting the door and hitting the lights. 

"Hajime, enough of this." Oikawa snaps, finally, crossing his arms over his chest. His hip is cocked out to one side, feathery locks falling into his eyes, candy colored mouth twisted into a scowl. Iwaizumi is filled with the untamable need to lick and suck and bite at that mouth with reckless abandon, and he can feel his body moving, all untimed and unconscious action. 

Oikawa is the only one, the only thing in this universe that can manage to make him lose his cool this way. 

"Hajime? You're scaring me.." Oikawa whispers, placing a gentle hand over Iwaizumi's own, leaning into the gentle touch as Iwaizumi brushes his thumb over the smooth of his cheek. 

"What is it, my love?" Oikawa coos, voice cracking at the end, and Iwaizumi presses his lips insistently against Oikawa's own, relishing in the feeling of the boy pressing back almost instantly, in the way that only Iwaizumi can feel.

Onlyonlyonly, Iwaizumi thinks, and an animalistic noise rises from his throat, hands reaching down to tug at Oikawa's jeans, backing him up and onto a desk in the process. 

He licks into Oikawa's mouth with an eager tongue, drinking down each moan that comes from his lovers mouth like lemonade in the heat of August, but it isn't enough, never enough, because he can never have enough of this. 

His fingers find their way to Oikawa's shirt buttons, and soon the fabric is falling off his shoulders, being pushed to the side haphazardly. Oikawa looks anything but upset with this development, eyes filled with lust and awe, cheeks flushed under Iwaizumi's gaze. 

"Look at you, pretty baby.." Iwaizumi coos, fingers tweaking at Oikawa's nipples, and he finds himself relishing in the moan that slips past his lovers lips, all pink and swollen. 

He snakes one hand down to Oikawa's crotch, fingers dancing across the tent in his pants. He watches the way his boyfriend reacts, back arching deliciously like a tree branch in autumn, swaying at the slightest touch. 

He wonders what those girls would think, catching Oikawa atop a teachers desk, shirtless and obedient under the hands of his only lover. He imagines the shock that would play across their faces, large, doe-like eyes filling with tears and disappointment, and he feels heat flush over his body fast like a forest fire, shame settling in long after the pleasure. He can't bring himself to feel much guilt. 

Both of his hands fiddle with Oikawa's belt, prying it open before he reaches the button, looking up at Oikawa from his eyelashes as he pulls his pants down past his thighs, dropping to his knees in the process. 

"Hajime.." Oikawa chokes, embarrassed and turned on, his arousal blatantly obvious to Iwaizumi. A wet patch is forming on the front of his boxer briefs, dark and eye-catching. Iwaizumi licks his lips at the sight and puts his tongue to better use afterwards, mouthing at his lover's length through his underwear. 

Iwaizumi lets out a groan of his own as he tunes into the sound of Oikawa's above him, head tossed back, a thick flush traveling up his milky white neck. He looks something like an angel, almost, and Iwaizumi knows that this isn't the position you'd expect an angel to be in, but he's never been one to care. 

"Oh, Hajime.." Oikawa cries, delicate hands finding their way down to Iwaizumi's scalp, yanking at his dark hair with force as the boy licks at the head of his cock with a cherry red tongue, boxer briefs in a pool at his ankles. 

Iwaizumi suckles softly at his length, whimpering at the heady taste of Oikawa's arousal on his tongue, intoxicating and deep. He opens his mouth further, tongue swirling around the base of Oikawa's cock. His own pants grow uncomfortable as he feels himself hardening further, pre-come dribbling down his thigh and the side of his dick. 

"You taste so good..." he whispers, and feels pride wash over him like an ocean wave when he finds that Oikawa can't speak, can only let out a breathy noise in acknowledgment, fingers scratching at his scalp. 

"Want you to come, Tooru. Wanna make you come for me.." He says, tongue trailing a line up the side of his length. 

"Can you do that for me, baby? Are you gonna come?" He asks, hand stroking at the smooth, flushed skin of his thigh, then traveling to move along the base, touching what he can't fit in his mouth. 

Oikawa nods weakly, eyes lidded and mouth parted, soft whines bubbling up past his throat. 

"That's right, that's it.. You're such a good boy for me Oikawa, only for me..." Iwaizumi coos, mouthing at the inside of his thigh before dropping his head once more, taking him back into his mouth. He bobs his head in tune with his hand, and every noise that fills the room around them rushes straight to his cock, hard and wet in his pants. 

He ignores it to the best of his ability, instead choosing to focus on his lover, needy and close above him.

"Hajime, I'm so close..." Oikawa groans, feathery locks falling into his eyes. Iwaizumi hind around him in response, bobbing his head more eagerly, slipping a hand into his own pants. 

He strokes at his own length in time with Oikawa's moans, each call of his name in that beautiful voice, and it brings him closerclosercloser, dancing in the edge of release. 

With a few more pumps of his hand, he's coming hot and fast, Oikawa following soon after with a loud shout of his name, eyes rolling back at the feeling of release. 

He pulls off with a loud 'pop', Oikawa's body trembling at the feeling. 

They sit in silence for awhile, letting their heartbeats regulate, and soon the room is silent. 

Oikawa looks spent and sleepy and something like spring, all soft light and beauty. 

"Hajime.." Oikawa whispers suddenly, beckoning him to stand. He removes his hand from his pants and rises from the floor, flushing in shame when Oikawa looks at him, spotting the mess he has made of himself. Oikawa shuffles around in search of a tissue, handing one over to him wordlessly. 

He can feel in the air that something has changed, the atmosphere thickening around them like a blanket being placed over your shoulders. 

"I'm yours, Iwa-chan. I'm all yours.." He whispers, and Iwaizumi can feel his eyes prickling with tears as the words settle deep into his bones. He wonders how Oikawa always knows, knows without a word being uttered into existence. He wonders but it doesn't take him by surprise. It never has. 

('I'm all yours...') 

And in a moment of raw insecurity, he finds himself reaching out for Oikawa's hand, clearing his throat. 

"You promise?" He questions, and he can feel Oikawa's heart stutter in his own chest, can feel it in the way his eyes widen, face filling with hurt and raw surprise. 

"Of course I promise, Hajime. Of course I do." He coos, stroking his thumb over the smooth, golden skin of Hajime's cheek. 

"What egged this on, my love?" He asks, and when Iwaizumi opens his mouth to protest, Oikawa's eyes harden, narrow and challenging. Iwaizumi swallows the false words. 

"I was just..." He starts. 

"You were just?" 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath for courage, looking away from Oikawa's face. 

"I was jealous." 

A beat of silence passes before he hears a tinkling laugh, Oikawa's eyes shining in amusement. "Well, of course." He starts, rolling his eyes. "That much is obvious, you dork. I'm asking what it is that you were jealous of." 

Iwaizumi tries not to look too upset, but he can feel his lips contorting into a scowl, his angry embarrassment prominent on his face. 

"Of everything, okay?" He snaps, hands balling into tight fists at his sides. "Everyone adores you. Everyone. I'm included, too. But you're just so beautiful, you know? So bright and in everyone's face in the best way. It just gets to me, sometimes. I have to see every girl and boy included drool over my boyfriend all day long, and I get why. I get it, because you're talented and sweet and funny, whether you're being honest or not. They can't tell the difference like I can, but it's so understandable, why they love you. You're practically the sun, on your best days. It's just not understandable why you love me all the time." Iwaizumi says, and his voice drops to a mere whisper, insecurity laced into his words like thread through a needle. 

"I'm rough and impulsive and I'm not always kind. And I don't mean it, you know? I don't mean to act that way. It just happens because you're beautiful and witty and I don't always know how to handle those feelings. But.. I don't want to lose you to anyone else. I wanna be with you forever. However long forever is, I want that. And I'm so scared that you're going to wake up one day and want soft when I give you stone and then you're going to up and leave me. I don't know what I'll do then." He admits, voice trailing off at the end, and he can't look at Oikawa, can't look at his face after speaking so deep and honest and afraid. 

When trembling fingers are tilting up his chin, he feels as if his heart will burst. 

"No one will ever be you, Hajime.. You should know that already.." He whispers, before crashing their lips together in a kiss to mark in the books. It feels like a firework, the power of a head on car collision, the force of the universe. It feels like a promise, and for a moment, Iwaizumi feels ridiculous for ever being jealous. For ever doubting Oikawa's love. 

He strokes down Oikawa's back, pulling the boy impossibly closer to him. 

"I'm sorry for being ridiculous.." He mumbles, and Oikawa laughs in response, pecking him once, twice, three times on his lips. 

"Never be sorry. I love you, okay? To Mars and back. I'm not going anywhere." Oikawa reassures. His words sooth him, like ice over a third degree burn, and he nods, smiles bright and wide. 

"To Mars, huh? Well, I love you all the way to heaven."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my loves! This was written on impulse, honestly, and it went into quite the explicit direction. // However, I did enjoy writing this. I'm a sucker for jealous Iwaizumi. Let me know what you think and if you have a request, I'm open to those as well. :) x


End file.
